


Together

by The_Not_Normal_One



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, i am sorry about this, might expand later, os for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Not_Normal_One/pseuds/The_Not_Normal_One
Summary: A Titan was being kept at bay by his host. A boy was in love with the hero. And a hero in love with the villain. Who would have thought? Even Apollo couldn't have made that up! PJO. Slash. Luke/Percy. Lukercy. Definitely angsty. See you on the other side.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This one is unexpected. Kind-a! I have never written a PJ fic before, although I am a huge Riordan fan and love Percy to bits!  
> Anyways… Hope you like it.

“We’ll do it together” Percy said, trying to smile, as he gives Luke the cursed blade and holds Riptide in his own hands.

Luke showed surprise for a moment, before he understood what exactly the boy meant as he brought Luke’s hand to the middle of his back.  
His mortal point.

“No! Percy, no!” Luke almost shouted as Annabeth’s eyes grew wide with every passing moment.

“You and I promised each other, Luke. Together. We promised.” Percy reminded him.

“Percy…” came Annabeth’e broken voice. It was painful to watch the two boys she loved so dearly like this.

“I’m sorry, Annie! But you and I both know I would never really live, knowing he died. You know that,” Percy was almost pleading to his best friend. She was only one who knew whom Percy truly wanted. The one he truly loved.

The man was laying in his arms, trying his best to hold back a Titan from breaking free and destroying everything and everyone he held dear.

Sure, when all of this had started, Luke had wanted the gods to suffer like he did. Like his mother did, like Thalia and almost every other demigod in existence did.

But with every passing day since he had left camp, Luke would wonder if this was really right!

Percy, his Percy, the boy he loved so much was standing against him. Fighting him, no! fighting Kronos! Asking Luke to come back to him. To remember his promise of together.

We’ll be together, Percy. I promise. Luke had said to Percy once, before all of this had started.

And now, Percy was fulfilling his promise. Keeping Luke from breaking yet another promise he had made to someone he loved.

But the gods knew how much Luke wanted to break that promise right now.

Because a world without Percy? What world would that be?

It was too late for himself, he knew that. The day he gave himself over to the Titan lord, he had lost everything. But Percy was a hero. He could have a life, a life filled with laughter and happiness and … and love.

“I can’t live without you, Luke! So let’s not dwell on that. If this is how the story ends, it ends with the both of us. Together. There is no other way.” Percy said, like he knew what was going on inside his lover’s mind.

Percy had a small, sad smile on his face.

And Luke knew, there was no way he would be able to sway the son of Poseidon. He had made up his mind.

And truth be told, Luke was relieved.

Coz he was scared.

He was so scared of dying alone.

Not anymore though. He had his Percy now. And as selfish as that may be, he was happy.

For once in his life, Luke wouldn’t have to take a step all on his own. For once, he could rely on someone. For once, he was loved.

“Percy no!” It was Thalia; she was limping towards them, Grover holding her up.

“I’m sorry Thals!” Percy whispered. “Tell my mother… tell her I love her! And that I am sorry!”

“But…” Thalia’s words were cut off when Luke groaned in Percy’s arms. He was losing the fight!

“We don’t have much time. We have to do it. Now!” Percy said, almost frantically.

Luke locked his clear blue eyes with the sea green eyes of the boy he loved with all his being and nodded his head once.

“I’m sorry!” both boys said at the same time. Though there was a smile playing on both their lips, before they cut through the other’s anchor to the world.

In every way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few months ago I started re-reading the Percy Jackson series and it reminded me how much I ship Lukercy. I love Percabeth, and Nicercy, but I’ll always be a Lukercy girl at heart. And then obviously I started reading fics. Anything and everything I could get my hands on!  
> And then I thought; Hey! Why not! I’ll write one of my own.  
> And now, here we are. A brand new fic with a brand new ship! On my cruise that is!  
> Sorry ‘bout the angst though! Well… Not really!  
> I am marking it complete right now, but I have a few ideas and I might extend on those. Someday. Maybe!  
> Also, if anyone has fic recommendation, that would be highly appreciated.  
> Until next time people!  
> Hope you like it.  
> *kiss kiss*  
> S


End file.
